The Dark Tournament: Competitor Tales
by Autumn-wind-Kaze
Summary: My version of events concerning the other teams involved in the Dark Tournament, what they did in their downtime, how they received certain information...etc. Mind you, none of the events should be taken seriously - they are all just possibilities of what could have happened. Rated for violence and langauge mostly language . Cover image is mine, I hand drew it. Kaze
1. Chapter One: Toguro's Request

**The Dark Tournament: Competitor Tales**

**Chapter One: Younger Toguro's Request**

Author's Notes: After chapter 20 of What Of Jin And Touya, which I started several years ago, I found myself with a severe case of writer's block with that particular train-wreck. I have not yet decided if I will continue it. I have written some short and somewhat humorous one-shots involving Jin and Touya and Chu and Rinku, but none of those silly original characters like Neko and Kaze of What Of Jin And Touya. I have another handful of ideas for the Yu Yu Hakusho gang which I hope to incorporate into this piece, based on the Dark Tournament. I always wanted to know more about the extra characters, namely Jin, Touya, Chu and Rinku and finally had enough of my own ideas to create my own version of things. I will try to include other characters from the other teams, but there are some characters and teams I doubt anyone writes or reads about. I plan on these all being one shots (okay, maybe a two-shot here and there, labeled appropriately of course). And as usual, if you have a request, maybe mention it in a review or something, and I will do my best to see that it is done. Reviews are awesome and appreciated. Thank you (^.^)

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho, its characters and the idea of the Dark Tournament are not mine and never will be mine, and should be considered and respected as the rightful owner's work and ideas. My only form of "payment" from writing any form of fan fiction is, as always, reviews, in which I learn what I do well at and what I need to improve upon.

Rating: Shall be posted as M for mature, mostly due to violence and a crap-ton of bad language and possibly some indecent thoughts. Unlike a few other fics I've posted, I do not intend to put any Yaoi (or Yuri for that matter) into this project. Should that change, I will put it in the author's notes for that chapter.

Kaze (for that is my real-life nickname): -Sees audience and Yu Yu Hakusho characters have passed out at the long, boring text preceding the story- "Crap. I really need to post more often so I don't have a giant-ass monologue going on... Oh well." -Chucks a frying pan at the wall behind everybody-

Yu Yu cast: -Sits upright, fighters in fighting stances-

Kaze: "Glad to see everybody is having a good time. Now then, on with the story."

Yusuke: "You're a crazy bitch..."

Kaze: -Smirks- "Thanks!"

**A few days before Toguro tracks Yusuke down and demands he show up for the tournament**...

Younger Toguro stood mostly in the room's shadow, watching the committee's amused expressions as they leaned towards their neighbors, chatting and whispering excitedly. His elder brother was perched on his shoulder, grinning wildly. No doubt his brother assumed his request was merely a way to get Yusuke in a position where he could kill him. To his right stood Sakyo, whose poker face was as evident as always as he lit up another cigarette and took a drag. To his left, further back in the shadows, the rest of his team stood silent. Bui, his face completely obscured, had his arms crossed across his chest, his entire body language screaming a mixture of "fuck off" and "I'm bored". Karasu was perhaps as excited as his brother, his eyes hinting at the smirk beneath his mask and his hands twitching eagerly.

"I love it!" Butajuri exclaimed, having stood up and slammed an open palm against the table.

"I have to agree, Toguro. Urameshi and his little gang have caused quite the uproar. This may be the perfect way to eliminate them all." another member stated. Nods of agreement passed around the table.

"Good. I will "invite" Yusuke to attend this year's tournament."

"Shouldn't be difficult to convince him, Brother." Elder Toguro said quietly, his grin all but ripping open his face.

"No, it should be surprisingly easy." Younger Toguro replied. Sakyo merely closed his eyes and continued enjoying his cigarette.

"Good, good. Well, gentlemen, we will see you in a few month's time. And hopefully our dear _friend _Yusuke and his crew will be present at Hanging Neck Island then too." a third committee member said, grinning easily.

"Yes. Until then, gentlemen." Sakyo stated, turning around and exiting the room. Younger Toguro nodded at the council and followed, Bui and Karasu on his heels without so much as a glance at the lounging humans. They continued walking towards their hotel.

"That wasn't hard to convince them." Karasu stated.

"They suspect that is was Yusuke who killed Tarukane, and see this as an easy way to be rid of him. Why pay off an assassin and wonder if the job was done when you can watch the kill and make money off of it?"

"Heh heh. You humans can be so cruel to one another, Mr. Sakyo." Elder Toguro chuckled. Sakyo dropped his spent cigarette and crushed it beneath his heel.

"That we can, Toguro." Elder Toguro wore a wide grin as he turned to look at his sibling.

"So, Brother, in what way do you plan on "inviting" our guest team for this year?" Younger Toguro's lips quirked into a near smile, but he forced it back.

"Whatever way works."

"Ooh, good answer!"

"His team – who will he include?" Karasu wondered aloud.

"Yusuke will no doubt ask that stupid oaf Kuwabara." Older Toguro said with some distaste.

"And the demon Hiei." Younger Toguro added.

"Last I had heard, Hiei was running with a fellow named Kurama. Perhaps he knows Yusuke as well." Sakyo stated.

"That still leaves them one short." Bui spoke up.

"Hee hee. You thinking what I'm thinking, Brother?"

"Yes. It would make sense. Yusuke will know he needs more training if he wants any chance of surviving, and he will go straight back to his master. And when he tells her why he needs to improve so much, she will no doubt demand to be the fifth." Younger Toguro didn't bother hiding the smirk that surfaced this time.

"And she will want to make sure he defeats you. And when he fails she will challenge you and fail too. Humans – so predictable." Older Toguro replied. His younger sibling gave the barest frown before recomposing himself.

"This should be an interesting tournament. Wonderful idea, Toguro." Sakyo commented, waving a carefree, "see-you-in-the-morning-for-the-flight-home" as he entered the hotel, leaving the demons outside to further discuss whatever else they wanted.

"For a human, he isn't half bad." Karasu mentioned. Older Toguro shrugged while Bui and Younger Toguro merely stood silent. "I like his hair too."

"Karasu, you just have a thing for long hair." Older Toguro laughed. Karasu just glared over his mask.

"I suppose it's a good thing Yusuke doesn't have long hair." Younger Toguro said, "Otherwise Karasu would have a thing for him too."

"That's actually a nice picture, from how you've described him..." Older Toguro turned around to look at Karasu.

"Karasu – do you need to get laid or do you just have a death wish?"


	2. Chapter Two: Hotel Room Rumors

**Dark Tournament: Competitor Tales**

**Chapter Two: Hotel Room Rumors**

Author's Notes: Well, at least this one seems to be moving at a decent pace. My apologies for the previous chapter being mostly an Author's note and rather short and, well, just plain full of dialogue. This chapter focuses on the rumors of Team Urameshi before the tournament begins, as well as brief interactions between the other teams as they start showing up on Hanging Neck Island. I also apologize, but I do use the American version of spelling for names. Though I do like "Toya" better than "Touya", I have simply written too many things with the spelling "Touya". Same with "Suzuki" – I use "Sazuka". So I don't want any crap about that, okay?

Disclaimer: There's a very good reason why I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho – because I don't. Then again, would anybody want me to? I mean, have you read some of my ideas? They are terrible! The "payment" I receive for writing any form of fan fiction is reviews. I hope you enjoy!

Rating: M for language and violence mostly.

**While Team Urameshi is en route to Hanging Neck Island**...

"Did you hear..."

"A _human _team? You're fucking with me!"

"Urameshi... Didn't he-"

"Yeah, it was supposedly at Toguro's request."

"No way!"

"A human team – what is this tournament coming to?"

"They won't last; I bet they all die in the first round."

"That's a load of bullshit! Why would Toguro want to fight a human?"

Mostly murmured rumors flooded the hotel lobby as the teams began arriving, the name Urameshi floating about like a disease. Among the horde of gossiping demons, two of the fighters were struggling to get through to the front desk, having arrived later than the other members of their team.

"'cuse me mate." the taller fighter said, slipping past a heavyset demon who turned and began telling him to "watch it". The words had barely left his mouth when a large fist collided with his face, promptly knocking him out.

"Uh, Chu?" the smaller and younger demon asked.

"Bless you!" a blue ogre in a loincloth yelled from a few yards away. The two fighters looked over at said ogre, both a bit perplexed. The ogre just shrugged and ran over in a panic to the elevator, which was closing on him.

"Uh, anyway. Chu, I don't think you should be hitting random demons, even if they are really lame." At this, Chu let out a bark-like laugh.

"'S'matter Rinku? 'fraid some bloke'll have us kicked outta this year's tourney?"

"No, not really that. But shouldn't we be saving our energy for tomorrow and all that?"

"Hm. Ya may have a point, bludger. Right then, let's get ourselves some room keys, find the rest of our crew and uh... Well I need a drink." Chu said as he turned to get to the front desk. Rinku promptly slapped a hand to his face.

"Somehow I knew he'd say that. He always needs a drink." he lamented, before using his acrobatic skills to catch up to his Aussie friend in the mass of demons.

"Hee hee... Well boys, let's see what happens tomorrow. After all, Yusuke is the reason I brought you all here." A short, ugly gray demon mentioned to three human fighters behind him, all of which seemed to lack any emotion as they walked towards the elevators.

"Yes." they said in unison. The gray demon started laughing.

"Oh this was simply brilliant!"

"Hey Risho – what's so great about this Urameshi guy?" a large demon asked of his leader. Their other teammates stood close by, all five of them wearing cloaks to hide their identities.

"There are several rumors flying about, Bakken. It's said he and his team beat down the Four Saint Beasts, that he defeated Rando, the demon who stole many famous masters' attacks, and that he even became Master Genkai's pupil."

"Tch. Still sounds like some wannabe punk. He's no match for the Shinobi." Bakken retorted. Risho sighed.

"Do not underestimate him, Bakken. And do not dare speak about our sect like that again – you'll blow our cover. We have too much at stake for you to screw it all up."

"Risho is correct. If the other rumors are to be believed, Toguro himself requested that Yusuke and his gang be the guest team this year. It would be wise to try and keep our natures hidden until the fight so that we have a chance to catch the other teams unawares." continued the smallest of the cloaked five.

"Aye, we shouldn't underestimate the boyo, but I'm sure we'll be gettin' a feelin' for his power over the next couple o' days." this forth one had an Irish accent. The fifth fighter stayed quiet, looking around as he waited for his comrades to start heading to the rooms. For one, it was quite crowded in the hotel lobby and they already had their keys. Two, it was stuffy underneath the thick black cloaks. And three, Risho, the sect's leader, was already irritated.

"Perhaps we should go to the room." the smallest stated. Risho shrugged, a movement hampered by the damnable cloak and started to wander towards the staircase. Clearly he thought it was crowded beyond comfort too, and that an elevator would be worse. The fifth member waited until Risho had gotten far enough ahead that he wouldn't hear him.

"Thank you Touya. These cloaks are an absolute pain."

"You are welcome Gama. I find them to be uncomfortable as well, and I can't risk using my energy to cool everything down – it will just give us away."

"Hey, Toy! Biggie an' Risho are far enough ahead. Let's go catch up, 'fore they lock us out or somethin'." Touya looked at the Irish-accented fighter, and though no one could see, he gave a small smile.

"You're right, Jin. It wouldn't surprise me if they did."

"Isn't that the truth." Gama muttered under his breath as the three took off up the stairs to catch up.

"OMG! It's Shishiwakamaru! Isn't he handsome?" an obnoxiously loud female demon shouted. She was pretty: thin and busty and blonde, but her voice...

"Ugh. The Banshee Shriek couldn't produce a sound so vile!" a purple-haired swordsman stated, half covering his ears until the female – and a multitude of other equally pretty demon females – swarmed over him, pressing up against him in a nearly wanton fashion. The old man next to him shifted his eyes over onto the scene before letting out an aggravated sigh. Surely the Beautiful Suzuka would get his attention soon, right? He had chosen to hide his beauty and pretend to be an old man so that he might be underestimated, but being so old and hideous was a torture all its own. Behind him, watching the girls clamor all over the swordsman, stood a younger fellow who wore a grin as dangerous as any wolf even as he chewed on bubble gum. Next to him, tinkering with something in his pocket, was a short, weaker demon who wouldn't stand a chance if it weren't for "Onji" and his nifty little gadgets. And trailing behind the lot of them stood a red demon, named Makintaro, who was busy scoping out some truly weak thing to beat.

"Hey Onji," started the guy chewing the gum, Kuro Momotaro, "who's this Yusuke guy everybody's yammering on about?"

"He's a human who supposedly beat Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts, that attack-copying deviant Rando, and became that old hag Genkai's apprentice. The best rumor, however, is that Toguro himself requested that this Yusuke show up here at the tournament. I suppose he wants to beat down this human himself." Suzuka (Onji) explained. Shishi had finally gotten free of the gaggle of his fans and gone up to their room, and Makintaro had disappeared into the crowd. Ura Urashima, the last one of the group, stood a few yards off, attempting to pickpocket a demon four times his size.

"That kid's gonna get himself killed before we even get a shot in the tourney." Kuro Momotaro stated, also disappearing into the crowd, presumably up to the room.

"Not my problem." Suzuka muttered, leaving Ura Urashima to whatever fate was his. He had just walked past a very tall demon with an Australian accent and two black-cloaked demons near the bar when he caught sight of a new group checking in.

"Uh, Team Urameshi." an orange-haired human stated, probably in response to a question from the front desk. Suzuka stopped and looked at the team for a moment.

The orange-haired guy talking seemed about as much of a threat as a fly, the masked fighter at the rear of the group seemed to be suppressing energy, the guy with the long red hair was hard to judge, like something was off with him, and the short black-haired demon was also suppressing energy.

'By my count, that's only four people. Where's the-' he started thinking, before he noticed the legs on the floor. Trying to going unnoticed by the group, he snuck around to the other side of the room and was able to get a look at a taller black-haired fellow who was passed out cold on the floor. Was _that_ Yusuke Urameshi? Seriously?

"Hey Chu, I think that guy over there just told the front desk that he and his pals are Team Urameshi! Whatcha think?" Rinku said excitedly as he finally caught up with his teammate. Chu looked over just as the team was leaving the lobby, and he only got a fleeting glimpse.

"Hm. Well, didn't look like much. Then again, can't judge a beer by its bottle, right?"

"I don't think that's how that one goes..." Rinku said, shaking his head as Chu downed another drink and added the glass to a rapidly-growing pile.

"So that was Team Urameshi. I guess we will have to wait and see what Toguro thinks they are capable of." Touya said quietly to Jin, who was managing to drink a very strong-smelling beverage even underneath the cloak. "And what, may I ask, is that?"

"Irish Whiskey of course!" Jin said, happy at the small perk of alcohol. With the mood Risho was in, Jin wanted to be a bit buzzed. If things were fuzzy, he usually let things go. If he was sober... He and Risho might just go head-to-head, the Shinobis' prized island be damned. Risho had no right to treat his team the way he did.

"The smell – how can you drink that?" Touya complained. Jin's hand shot from under the cloak, clutching the glass with its contents trying desperately to slosh out. It took Touya a moment before he realized that Jin was offering him to try the liquid. "I'm not sure-"

"Ya wanna deal with Risho in the funk he's in? Sober?" Jin explained. Touya debated with himself briefly.

"When you put it like that..." the Ice Master started, taking the offered drink and maneuvering it under the cloth so he could drink. He chanced a swallow, and, though it burned the back of his throat in an unfamiliar fashion, he managed the rest of the glass.

Touya was not a drinker. Every once in a while he might try something, but he felt no need to drink himself stupid. Whiskey was not something he had tried before, and he almost regretted having listened to Jin. He knew the Wind Master meant no harm, and though the slightly fuzzy and swimming vision was almost kind of fun, he didn't care much for how heated he felt. The invading warmth had started in his gut and worked its way outward, so that his already too-warm skin was almost unbearable. Heat was not the Ice Master's friend. Jin tried in vain to suppress a chuckle.

"What are you laughing at, Jin?"

"Ya must already be feelin' a bit fuzzy, Toy – you're starting to sway a bit."

"Am I?" Touya inquired. His response was the tremble of Jin's cloak as he laughed silently. "Last time I take a drink from you."

"Aw, c'mon Touya! I don't get to see ya lose a bit of control very often." Jin couldn't see Touya's eyes narrow.

"...Don't make me freeze you until our fight."


	3. Chapter Three: Rock, Paper, Scissors

**The Dark Tournament: Competitor Tales**

**Chapter Three: Rock, Paper, Scissors And The Mercy Of The Spirit Detective**

Author's Note: It's kinda nice to be able to dish these out quickly. Hopefully I'm not lacking because of it though... Heh. Any case, I was re-watching some episodes lately with subtitles on (it was late and I had the volume low so I didn't wake folks up) and I realized I misspelled a name in chapter one... (Bad Kaze, bad!) Butajiri is the correct spelling, not Butajuri (that would be the guy who was sponsoring Team Masho, btw). So, my apologies if anybody caught that.

Disclaimer: As per usual, I own diddly squat except my ideas. And as per usual, my only form of "payment" is reviews. (Psst, check out some of my other stories too, they get lonely cause I don't check on them much).

**The morning of the first round, Team Rokuyukai**

"Hey, Zeru, how are we going to decide who's our back-up guy?" Rinku asked, walking behind the rest of his teammates as they made their way to the stadium, his arms crossed behind his head. Tournament rules stated each team could only use five members at a time, with only one back-up. So, unfortunately, someone was going to have to wait on the sidelines, and might not be taking part in the actual fighting, which sounded like a real bore to the youngster.

"I was thinking we might play a harmless game – rock, paper, scissors." the blonde fire-user stated. Rinku tilted his head to one side.

"Well, better than wasting energy knocking each other out I guess. Still kinda lame." the yo-yo user commented, dropping his hands to his sides and reaching for one of his yo-yos.

"Haha, c'mon lil mate! Jus' a harmless game after all – might even be a bit of fun!" Chu exclaimed loudly and happily. Rinku felt his eye twitch – how much had Chu already had to drink that morning? It kinda bothered him. Chu was the closest thing he knew to a family member, yet it didn't seem that he was ever sober.

'Actually, that's just kinda sad.' Rinku thought. Surely he could've picked someone better than a drunken fighter? He ran a mental checklist of any and all potential role models he could have had instead. 'Eh, guess I could've done worse.'

"Okay. Let's start." Zeru said, coming to a halt and facing his team.

"Yeah!" Rinku grinned.

"Uh, say, how do ya play again?" Chu inquired. Rinku and Zeru both slapped a hand to their faces.

"It's really quite simple, Chu. Rock," Zeru closed his fist to indicate the symbol, "beats scissors." He then used the sign for said scissors.

"And scissors cuts paper," Rinku continued, showing Chu "paper" by flattening out his hand, "which covers and beats rock." Chu stared at the two incredulously, then stared at his hands.

"Lessee... So rock," Chu made a fist, "beats scissors," he made the sign for scissors, "and scissors beats paper." He finished by making his hand flat. Rinku nodded.

"Yep."

"Well that's not so hard..." Chu stated. A few of the other team members exchanged doubtful looks.

A few minutes later, Chu's face was scrunched up in anger and confusion.

"WHAT DO YA BLOKES MEAN I'M THE BLOODY BACK-UP!?"

"You lost every round, Chu."

"S'not my fault! Bloody game's ripe for cheats!"

"Chu, it's not that bad..." Rinku said quietly. Chu looked down at him and sighed.

"Yeah, guess you're right, mate. Leas' I get a front-row seat. An' I can go an' chase me some skirts, know what I mean bludger?" At Rinku's face of childhood disgust and a muttered, "cooties!" Chu found himself barking out a couple laughs.

"One of these days you'll change yer mind, Rinku."

"Doubtful." Rinku retorted, sticking his tongue out at his teammate. Chu let loose a soft smile at the boy.

"Well, we'll see 'bout that."

"Anyway, the round is about to start." Zeru stated, placing a hand on Rinku's shoulder to get his attention. Rinku nodded, then waved at Chu as the fighting members of the team made their way into the stadium. Chu waited until he couldn't see his team anymore, then turned and made his way over to a bar near one of the ticket booths.

"'Couple bottles of yer strongest, mate. Gotta get into my groove in case I need ta step in." Chu ordered, sitting down on a rickety stool. While he waited, he watched the mayhem of lower-class demons fighting over tickets. He kept seeing a blue ogre with a small toddler walking around the arena, until one of the times the ogre walked around, the toddler was gone. In his place was a handsome teen. He watched as the teen was hassled by a ticket-seller, then the ticket-seller backing off as the teen acted as though he owned the place.

'Must be one of them human sponsors.' Chu thought, before his attention was caught by the barkeep. He downed his first drink in a few gulps.

"Keep 'em comin' mate!" He exclaimed, drooling at the screen as a foxy sheila popped up on the screen and introduced herself as Koto, the announcer for the tournament.

Chu was pretty close to smashed when he finally saw Zeru meet a fiery end. Roto he wasn't sad to see gone, and he had actually thought about entering the ring after he died, but the booze just kept calling him back to that stool. But as Zeru's singed outline cooled against the concrete wall and Koto marveled at Hiei's technique, he started a clumsy stumble towards the arena. He was half-stopped by a security guard, but a headbutt later resumed his journey. He was both surprised and pissed that the two older teammates who had yet to brawl were running down the hallway towards him, clearly intent on letting lil' Rinku taking on the rest of Team Urameshi. He kept his energy under wraps when he killed them, but he could feel his buzz beginning to fade a little bit.

His eyes had adjusted to the shadows of the dark corridor, so when he stepped out into the bright light of the stadium, he was momentarily blinded.

"Damn it's bright out 'ere." He heard Rinku cover up his relief of not being left to fight the other team alone with a sigh and a complaint about him showing up. 'Lil' bloke.' He was only half aware of his speech explaining that he was Team Rokuyukai's true leader or the friendly chit-chat he had taken up with the foxy sheila-

'Say, what was 'er name again? Ah well. I'll think of it later.' For the mean time, _Foxy_, would do, even if she wasn't a fox demon.

The actual fight between himself and Urameshi was a hard and intense one, both quickly depleting their Spirit Energy. Chu's suggestion of a knife-edge death match was fairly quickly accepted by the comity, probably due to the team's human sponsor. Or, rather, their sponsor's money. Whatever. Just so long as he got his brawl on with the unruly teen. When he was defeated, laying on the arena floor assessing his wounds, he overheard Yusuke's remark that he was "better for tapping kegs than tapping heads", or something similar, and he felt a smile rise even face-down in hard cement. He wouldn't mind dying at the kid's hands. He was a damn good fighter...

Rinku's eyes watched Yusuke eagerly. Chu was Rinku's last teammate, his friend, guardian, _hero_. If Yusuke chose to go completely by Chu's knife-edge death match's rules, he would kill Chu, and Rinku would be left alone in the world. Chu was a drunkard: loud, somewhat careless and a flirt. He was also the only person who had looked out for Rinku in his life. Hell, Zeru had only kept an eye on Rinku in the hotel the last few days because he knew Chu would kill him if Rinku was needlessly harmed. But what would any of the other demons at the tournament have to fear if Chu was killed? Rinku wasn't completely defenseless, but he knew he couldn't take on every demon there either.

He was considering begging Yusuke to spare his friend's life, but Chu would be crushed if he did. An honorable demon let himself be killed by his opponent when defeated, unless that opponent spared him. All Rinku could do was watch and hope the best for his friend, and he nearly started bawling when Yusuke said he'd rather Chu stay alive so they could have another go sometime.

They were booed by practically every demon in the stadium, some of them throwing trash or spitting at them, but all Rinku could do as he and Chu made their way to a hallway to the medical wing was smile. He was a bit disappointed that they lost right away and that they'd lost their four other teammates, but he had the one teammate who meant the most to him.

Yusuke just got lucky, that was all.

"Say Rinku," Chu started, and Rinku looked over at him with wide, excited eyes.

"Yeah Chu?"

"Jus' me, or we bein' followed?"

"Huh?" Rinku responded, before actively searching for energies around them. Sure enough, there were seven energies following them. Disgruntled fans who wanted to make sure the losers who couldn't pick off a human team wouldn't be around for the next tournament. "Yeah, we're being followed." Chu smirked, despite the heavy bruising and scratches on his face.

"Well then, let's say we bust some heads, right bludger?" Rinku's face couldn't have borne a bigger smile.

"Right Chu!"


End file.
